


Avelino

by wordsmakeworld



Series: Baguio Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, hunho - Freeform, museo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmakeworld/pseuds/wordsmakeworld
Summary: It's been a year since their Museo moment. Now is the time to make new memories in Avelino. Did they really make one? Or did they just let it pass?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Baguio Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Avelino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillaloey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/gifts).



> For vanillaloey :) Happy reading everyone!
> 
> ⚠️: errors ahead.

Sehun is naturally quiet and observant. We also can’t deny the fact that he’s too caring for someone who’s an only child. He grew up with the tender love of his parents, isa siguro sa rason kung bakit ganyan siya. He’s known the feeling of being taken care of ever since he was born so he also wanted to feel the feeling of caring for someone. He loves his friends so much pero dahil siya ang bunso sa tropa, siya ang bini-baby. He’s sweet to them, though.

Junmyeon is way older than him but he suddenly felt an urge that this small cutie right here needs protection. It’s not that Jun can’t protect himself. It’s just that he wants to make him feel that Jun deserves the world.

When his mom called over the phone, Sehun became ecstatic in an instant. Newsflash, Junmyeon’s family is going to his hometown for vacation! He didn’t bother hide the excitement in his voice, his mom knows everything.

“Anak, ipaghanda mo ng kwarto sila tita Kim mo, pupunta raw sila rito bukas.”

“Ma, aling kwarto?” he eagerly said.

“Ikaw bahala.”

“Isang kwarto lang?”

“Oo.”

“Sige, Ma. ‘Yung katabi na lang no’ng akin. Hahaha,” natatawa niyang sabi. It’s his time to shine.

“Loko ka. Sige na.”

“I love you!” Tuwang-tuwa naman siya dahil napapayag niya ito.

“Sabihin mo sa kaniya ‘yan,” pang-aasar naman ng nanay niya. _Hindi naman niya mahal or maybe he does but not in a romantic way_. He genuinely cares for him. It just happened na nasobrahan kasi ang sarap nitong alagaan.

“Bye na nga!” He ended the call.

Right after that, he immediately sent his good bye to his friends. He rode a taxi and went home. Naglinis muna siya ng katawan bago sila ipaghanda ng tutulugan. He went to their storage room to get a new set of beddings. Winalisan niya muna ang kwarto saka inayos ang kama at nag-spray ng air freshener.

The first time that they went there, naka-close niya ang kapatid nito. He knows that Junmyeon is kinda jealous dahil halos lahat ng atensiyon ay sa kapatid nito napupunta, kwento ni Zan. Actually, his brother likes him a lot. Everytime mag-uusap sila nito, si Junmyeon ang topic. He got to know him through his brother and that’s when he decided to pay attention on him, kahit nasaan mang sulok ito ng mundo.

He was a little sad that he wasn’t able to pick up Jun. Birthday ni Jongin, his best friend, at bawal um-absent. He didn’t regret that he attended the party. The people around him are as important as everyone else. Nakakapanghinayang lang dahil tuwing pumupunta ito sa kanila, hindi tugma ang schedule nila. He still has tonight and 2 more days to watch him pero bitin pa rin.

It was after their dinner when they had their first interaction. Lamigin si Junmyeon, pansin niya iyon dahil hindi ito galawgaw unlike before. Nakaupo lang ito, listening intently to their parents’ conversation. He would often laugh kapag may nakakatawang sinasabi ang tatay niya. Madalas din ang pagkuskos nito sa palad niya, kulang pa yata ang suot niyang makapal na jacket.

“Junmyeon, ‘wag kang magliligpit, magagalit ako sa ‘yo,” his mom said while moving the dishes away from Jun’s hands.

“Hala, tita! Ako na po.”

“Ako na pong bahala sa kaniya, Ma,” he butted in.

It’s just washing plates and cleaning the table, hindi naman mabigat na gawain so he let him help. Later on, he realized that they just arrived, Jun should be resting. He was about to tell him that when he suddenly splashed the water on his shirt. He expected this already, _lamigin kasi ito_.

“Uy, sorry! Ang lamig kasi no’ng tubig. Sorry,” he said, panic is evident on his face.

Sehun was busy arranging the dishes when Jun dropped the towel. Agad itong lumayo dahil tuloy-tuloy ang tulo ng tubig. He looked at him from head to toe to check if he got drenched with water too which caused Jun to panic more because he didn’t respond immediately.

After that embarrassing moment, because he wasn’t able to talk to Jun properly, he went inside his room to offer _his_ blanket. Yes, _his_. Hindi na niya ‘yon ipalalaba sa susunod. Bagong labas din naman ‘yung blanket niya so okay lang. Besides, hindi siya lamigin. Kung okay lang sana kay Junmyeon, _he will give him a hug to keep him warm_.

He told his friends na hindi muna siya sasama sa mga gala nila. He promised that he would spend the time with Junmyeon. He listened to his stories all day. It may seem like he didn’t but the truth is, he did. He was even able to master it! Until now, tanda niya pa rin ang mga ito.

He remembered him asking about the depth of the Burnham Lake. Junmyeon also asked, “What if bumaliktad ‘tong bangka? What will you do?” He laughed at the thought of it.

“ _Siyempre, uunahin kita,_ ” he whispered but Jun didn’t hear him.

Feeding Jun was one of the best things that had happened to his life. Sehun noticed how he looked at the mango he was eating so he motioned the food to him. While they were busy walking, pinanood niya lang ito kung kalian ito matatapos ngumuya. He then gave him another slice once finished. He looked cute. He looked like bugs bunny.

Sadly, their last day had come. Sehun tried his best to talk to him. He surely savoured this moment because who knows? Their next visit might take long.

Zan pulled them towards the carousel and he couldn’t say no. He didn’t feel shy for riding because other parents were there too. He stood beside Zan while Jun rode a pink horse. Sehun held Zan’s waist for support as he watched Junmyeon get dizzy. Pansin niya ang ngiti nito sa unang ikot na unti-unting nawala habang tumatagal. Nakita niyang tulala na ito and he wanted to go close to him but he couldn’t just leave his brother right away. So when it stopped, he offered his shoulder.

They were standing there for a few minutes. Junmyeon’s hair was as soft as cotton. He loved caressing it. He even gave his head a massage but Zan was getting impatient. After riding the bump car, they went to skate. He missed this and he was quite anxious because he hadn’t skate for a long time. He enjoyed moving around but he was worried of Jun. He kept falling.

“Halika. Kapit ka sa ‘kin. Hindi kita hahayaang mahulog.” Sehun meant it when he said that. Actually, double meaning talaga ‘yan, sinadya niya.

Everything about Jun screams soft. His hair? Soft. His hands? Soft. His personality? Soft. He treasured all of their skinships especially that Museo moment. He knew Jun was scared but he loved it when he held unto his arms tightly. How could he forget that? They fell on the ground because of a random ghost!

“Sorry po. Nasaktan po ba kayo?” he inquired while he held the fake ghost’s hand to help him stand up.

“Ay, Sir! Okay lang po. Sorry rin po,” the guy answered.

“Yes. You should be,” bulong niya. He wasn’t mad, _medyo lang_.

“P-po?”

“Ah, wala. Sana po next time ‘wag po kayong bigla-biglang humahawak lalo na kung walang consent.”

“Sorry po. Hindi na po mauulit.”

He can’t sleep. It’s already 3:11 am but he’s still wide awake. Excited siya para bukas hindi dahil kasal ng pinsan niya kundi makikita niya na ulit si Jun after a year. They talked for one month straight through their social media accounts but stopped when school started. They greeted each other during special occasions. Meanwhile, Zan kept him updated with Jun’s state.

From: Zan Kim

kua alam mo b umiiyak c kuya ngayon. d ko alam gagawin q.

To: Zan Kim

Bakit umiyak?

From: Zan Kim

D q alam e. kausapin u nga.

That time, Sehun messaged him but didn’t ask why. He just asked if he’s okay and how’s school.

From: Junmyeon Kim

Okay lang. Thanks.

After that, hindi na kasing dalas ng dati ang pag-uusap nila. He didn’t know if it was him or it was Jun who became distant. He wonders if Jun could still remember him.

Umalis sila by 4 am, hindi siya nakatulog kaya binawi niya na lang ito sa byahe. They stayed at Avelino, a hotel and resort. Luckily, hapon pa ang kasal at may time pa siyang humilata. He didn’t unpack his things because according to his mom, makikituloy sila kila Junmyeon for a week dahil malapit ang bahay nito sa venue.

“Ma, alam nila?”

“Malamang! Alangan gulatin natin silang doon tayo matutulog. Ikaw talaga, anak.” Mrs. Oh shook her head.

“Anak, hindi alam ni Junmyeon. ‘Wag kang mag-alala,” his dad said in a playful tone.

“Ah… edi surprise.”

“Isang linggo lang tayo rito, Sehun. Ano ‘yan, isang linggong pag-ibig?” pang-aasar naman ng mama niya.

“Ma! Hindi ko nga gusto si Jun.” He pouted.

“Kasi mahal mo,” singit naman ng tatay niya which earned a glare from his mom. He didn’t deny. Sure, he loves Jun but he hasn’t figured it out yet if it’s romantic or not.

“Ang corny mo, Pa. Baka mahawa si Sehun sa ‘yo.”

“Anak, alam kong maalaga kang tao pero iba ‘yung pag-alaga mo kay Jun. Hindi pang-kaibigan ‘yon.”

Napaisip siya nang dahil sa tinuran ng ama. He still has lots of time to think about his feelings. For now, he will baby Junmyeon.

It’s their call time already at kailangan na niyang ayusan dahil kasama siya sa entourage. Sehun is one of the groom’s men. He just used johnson’s baby powder on his face. Ayaw niyang mag-make up dahil mabilis siyang mairita. He changed into his Americana, underneath a white long sleeve, then sprayed perfume.

They went to Avelino’s main hall after that. His mom took shots of him. Actually, he’s tired from smiling kaya poker face na lang ito sa mga sumunod niyang picture. The hall was filled with flowers and there were leaves hanging on the ceiling which made it look like a garden wedding.

Maya-maya, nag-start na ang ceremony but Jun’s family isn’t there yet. Kanina niya pa hinahanap si Junmyeon kahit hindi niya alam kung paano ito ia-approach uli. He feels sad but nervous at the same time. The emcee called his name and walked on the aisle. He stopped midway for a picture before going to his seat.

It’s reception time already but they haven’t arrived still.

“Ma, sabi mo pupunta sila rito.”

“Anak, ‘wag kang atat. Sa kanila naman tayo uuwi.”

He kept looking at the door and finally, it opened! Jun was wearing a casual get up, plain yellow shirt and jeans but it still looked fashionable. He stared at him but Jun was busy looking around. When they reached their seat, nagmano lang ito sa parents niya tapos umupo na. He didn’t even took a glance at Sehun!

Hiyang-hiya si Sehun sa ginawang paninitig so he avoided him too. Sayang, there’s no Zan to fill in the silence. Junmyeon’s aura is different from before. He was originally talkative and approachable. They continued to eat in silence until they all went home. The smaller didn’t even question that they’re going with them. _Maybe he knew_.

Their parents had a talk while both of them cleaned. Zan was already sleeping. Junmyeon is undeniably quiet and he’s scared to ask why. Sehun stole glances whenever he looks away. He can’t read his eyes this time. Were they apart for too long that he can’t understand him now?

He gathered all the courage left in him and mustered, “Uy, ang tahimik mo, ah.” He placed the plates on the sink.

“Kanina pa kita hinihintay.” Junmyeon heaved a sigh.

“H-ha?”

“Ahh… Actually, nagulat ako na sumama kayo! Pero nahihiya kasi akong magtanong kaya hinayaan ko na lang. Sila mama kasi ayaw ipasama si Zan. Akala ko nakalimutan mo na ako kasi hindi mo ako pinapansin kanina. Hindi ka nga tumungin sa akin, eh! Hindi mo tuloy napansin na nginitian kita kanina. Hinihintay kitang kausapin mo ako kasi ang weird naman kung feeling close ako sa ‘yo tapos nalimot mo pala,” he ranted. Junmyeon is definitely himself again. _Isa lang ang tanong pero ang dami nitong sagot_.

With that being said, na-realize niyang nag-iiwasan silang dalawa. All this time akala niya hindi na siya nito kilala, ‘yon pala, hindi niya lang napansin. “Sorry. Akala ko rin kasi nakalimutan mo na ako.”

Kinuha ni Sehun ang pamunas ng lamesa na nakasabit sa towel rack saka nilabhan ito. He went to the table and wiped it.

“Paano ko naman makakalimutan ang ult crush ko?” he heard Junmyeon murmured. He stopped because of that saka lumapit rito.

“May sinasabi ka?” Sehun was surprised that Jun didn’t even flinch. He just looked at him with his innocent eyes. “Sabi ko nga wala. May ipapagawa ka pa ba sa ‘kin?”

“Oo.”

“Ano?”

“Magpahinga ka na.”

He woke up early only to see Junmyeon sleeping peacefully on the couch. Mahimbing ang tulog nito kahit hindi ganoon kakumportable ang higaan niya. He watched him sleep for 10 minutes before it hit him. _Did he just sleep in the wrong room?!_ Bumangon siya agad at inilipat ito sa kama but Jun’s a light sleeper, nagising ito when he tried carrying him.

“Hmm? Bakit?” he groggily said, eyes still closed.

“Lipat kita sa kama.”

“Gising ka na? Tulog ka pa! Sarap ng higa mo sa kama ko, eh.”

“Sorry na. Lilipat na ako sa kwarto namin.” He attempted to carry him again but Jun refused.

“Maglalakad na ako.”

Pagewang-gewang itong naglakad and he’s afraid that he might fall so he stayed until he saw him reach the bed.

“Oh? Bakit nandito ka pa?”

“Sleep well.”

“Gisingin mo ako kapag may almusal na.”

He went to their room. Tulog pa ang parents niya. He took his time by cleaning himself and he just watched something in youtube. Something’s pulling him again but ignored it. He has to fight the itch to watch Jun sleep. Mukha itong baby na natutulog kanina, nakanganga pa. Despite that, he still looked cute to him.

Kumatok ito sa pinto ni Jun. Agad naman siyang pinagbuksan ng binata.

“Kakain na raw?” tanong nito habang nakapikit.

“Hindi pa. I just checked on you. 7 am pa lang, nagluluto sila.”

“Inaantok pa ako, eh.” Junmyeon leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

He caressed his cottony soft hair. “Tulog ka pa.” Humawak siya sa balikat nito saka itinulak papunta sa hihigaan. “Dito muna ako. Okay lang?” Junmyeon nodded.

Sehun was talking to his friends when their parents called them for breakfast. Zan was up now. The kid hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks. The day just ended with nothing special. Junmyeon went out with his friends so he just played with Zan all day.

On their third day, he accompanied Jun to the grocery store. Since he’s also bored and he wants to be with him, nag-volunteer siyang magbitbit ng plastic bags.

“Jun, mamalengke ka,” utos ng nanay nito.

“Ano’ng bibilhin, Ma?”

“Oh, ito,” sabi nito sabay abot ng listahan.

He overheard their conversation when he was playing on his phone. “Tita, samahan ko na po siya,” he suggested.

When they were ready to go, they walked towards the terminal and rode a tricycle. He paid for their fee and Jun scolded him, may pera naman na binigay ang mama nito, katwiran ni Junmyeon. The smaller lead the way to the market and he automatically held his hand whenever they cross the road. _For his safety_.

“Hoy, Sehun, takot ka bang tumawid? Kapit na kapit, ah,” he teased.

“Sorry, hinawakan ko ‘yung kamay mo.” He looked down and moved away his hand. Kinuha naman ito ulit ni Junmyeon. He even intertwined their fingers.

“Ikaw, ah! ‘Di porke crush kita…”

“Oh, so you’re brave now?” he fired back.

“Alam kong narinig mo ‘yung sinabi ko sa ‘yo no’ng isang araw. _Hindi ko naman itatanggi_.” Jun scrunched his nose.

Sehun smiled at his confession. With their hands still intertwined, hinatak niya ito nang makitang maluwag na ang daan. They rode a tricycle again and went home. Bitbit ni Sehun ang mga pinamili nila at nilapag ‘yon sa lasema. Jun, on the other hand, called his mom so she could check and arrange it.

Days passed like a wind. It’s already their last day and it’s time to say good bye. He still wants to be with Jun. _Mabagal ang oras kapag kasama siya pero bitin pa rin_. Through his stay at their house, he just asked what happened to Jun while he was away. The smaller gladly filled up with the details.

“Sayang! No’ng last day namin sa inyo, wala ako sa mood. Kasi naman napagalitan ako no’ng nag-night market tayo. Nag-away kasi kami ni Zan tapos itong si Mama, kinumpara ako sa ‘yo. No’ng time na ‘yan, in-uncrush kita! Hahahaha,” kwento nito.

“Paanong compare?”

“Na buti ka pa raw maalaga tapos mabait. Ako, para raw akong tigre lagi.” He pouted.

“Nah. You’re a kitten.” Junmyeon blushed from his statement.

“Nainis ako sa ‘yo no’n kahit hindi dapat. Edi sana ikaw na lang anak nila.” Napa-irap ito.

“I’m sorry. Am I too nice?”

“Ay, ang kapal!”

“Maybe you should tone it down. Try to be calmer next time. Tapos kapag kinumpara ka nila ulit, learn when to speak up but don’t forget to say it in a nice way.” He smiled. Comparing just doesn’t sit right with Sehun especially when his baby is being compared to him. We are all unique on our own. We don’t have to compare ourselves to others because there will surely be someone we think that is better than us and we excel on different things.

“Thank you. Ikaw naman! Kanina pa ako dumadaldal dito.”

“Wala akong maikwento, eh.”

“Tell me about your feelings,” he suddenly asked. “Joke lang!”

“I’m fine.”

“Grabe! Ang galing mo talagang lumusot, ano?” he said, amused that Sehun was able to dodge the question smoothly.

“Do you want to talk about…?” Sehun tilted his head as he left the final word hanging.

“Uy, Sehun, crush lang. Baka sabihin mong speed ako. Hindi naman mabilis yung _seven years and counting_.”

“You- what?!” gulat na tanong nito.

“Crush lang ‘yon kahit matagal, ‘no! Why? Are you flattered?”

“H-hindi ko alam.” He looked away. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward.

“I shouldn’t have said that. Ang awkward tuloy.”

“Okay lang.”

For the second time, they talked again about their lives. It’s now Sehun’s turn to answer Junmyeon’s questions.

“Jun, hinay-hinay sa tanong. Mahaba pa ang oras,” he laughed. Bukod sa marami ito kung sumagot, marami rin itong tanong.

“Hmm… Sige! Anong favorite mong color?”

“’Yan talaga?” Jun nodded in an instant.

“I want to know small things about you. Wait, ililista ko.” He stood up and got his phone. He then opened his notepad sabay tingin kay Sehun, ready na itong ilista ang mga sagot niya.

“Yellow. Ikaw?”

“Red,” he said without looking at him. “Okay, next. Favorite ulam?”

“Ang hirap naman niyan. Ipagluluto mo ba ako?”

“Depende kung babalik ka.”

“Anything with broccoli. I love broccoli. Ikaw?”

“Salitan tayo?”

“Oo. Ililista ko rin.”

“Ano ba ‘to? Parang slam book! Hahahaha. Buttered chicken! Favorite ko ‘yung sa Good Taste. Ang sarap!”

“Punta kayo ulit sa ‘min.”

“Gusto ko ngang lumipat ng school, eh. Gusto ko diyan mag-aral.”

“Pero kailangan maaga ka kasi traffic dito. Sa inyo, walking distance lang.”

“Ayaw mo ba akong mag-stay diyan?”

“Hindi. Pabor nga sa ‘kin ‘yan kasi mas mababantayan kita.”

“Anong bantay?!”

“So I won’t worry everytime. Malayo ka kasi sa ‘kin.”

“Duh. I can take care of myself.”

“And I like taking care of you.”

“Hmm… Bakit kaya?”

“Hindi ko alam. I’ll tell you when I figure it out soon.”

“Next question na! Are we going to talk after this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like messenger and soc med gano’n.”

“Why not? Pero baka i-seen mo ako,” Sehun joke when he remembered their last chat.

“Ikaw kaya ang seener!”

“Go check our convo.” With that, Junmyeon opened his messenger app. He typed ‘Oh Sehun’ and checked who among them last sent a message.

“Ay, ako nga,” he shyly admitted. “Busy ako sa school niyan. Nahihiya akong magkwento sa ‘yo kasi ‘di naman tayo close.”

“At least we’re close now. You can tell me anything this time.”

After eating breakfast, hinatid na sila ng pamilya ni Jun. They were both sad and happy all at once. They grew closer in a span of one week. Unfortunately, they have to separate again. _Kung papayagan lang sila, he would bring Jun with them_.

They took a picture for remembrance. The first shot was them beside each other while smiling. Second shot, nakaakbay si Sehun and Junmyeon held his waist. Third shot was their hug. He edited their pictures and made it his phone’s wallpaper.

“Hey, paalam na.” Sehun lightly tapped Jun nang malapit na sila sa bus terminal.

“Ingat kayo sa byahe! Text me when you get home.”

“Hala baka matagalan! I-text kita kapag bumalik na ako rito?”

“I know what you mean.” Junmyeon smirked. “I’m your home, gano’n? Hindi mo naman ako crush. Bakit ka bumabanat?”

“Okay, **_friend_** ,” sabi niya, giving emphasis to the last word.

“Sure, **_friend_** ,” Junmyeon mimicked him. Sehun laughed and gave Jun his good bye hug.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to post this haha! I was busy with school kasi. Anyway, hello vanillaloey this is for you!! Thank you for motivating me~
> 
> I really tried pero they just wouldn't date HAHAHA. As much as I want them to date and be together, wala akong magawa kasi tagakwento lang ako ng ginagawa nila sa utak ko HAHAHA. Kwentuhan ko na lang kayo rito ng mga hindi ko naipakita. One reason kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay friends pa rin sila is because they don't have time to date. Malayo si Sehun kay Jun and they don't date through phones. Casual convos lang. Friends friends lang but Sehun likes him too. He hasn't figured it out yet tsaka mababaw pa lang feelings nila. Idk maybe they'd date in the future. Hope u enjoyed. Stay safe. Luv u


End file.
